La Bibliothèque version 2
by Akira-chan20
Summary: Vous avez aimé "La Bibliothèque" ? Vous êtes déçu que ça finisse ? Vous aviez d'autres projet pour notre couple préféré ? Voila une autre version: Moins drôle, plus courte mais aussi... aguicheuse. Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

**La bibliothèque version 2**

_Je ne le dirais jamais assez mais MERCI beaucoup pour les reviews que vous m'avez posté sur « La bibliothèque ». J'ai arrêté d'y répondre depuis longtemps tellement il y en avait ^_^._

_J'ai eu la surprise de trouvé dans mes dossiers -écrits- une deuxième version de « La Bibliothèque ». Elle est plus courte, plus rapide, et un peu moins drôle mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierai quand même ! Elle reprends quelques éléments de «La Bibliothèque» puisque c'était ce sujet que je voulais posté au départ, mais j'ai changer le reste de l'histoire et notamment la fin qui est tout à fait différente !_

Alors voilà...

**Chapitre 1**

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris d'emprunter ce livre ! S'écriait Harry en marchant rapidement vers la bibliothèque.

Il avait retrouvé ce « stupide livre » comme il l'appelait si bien, sous son lit parmi ses vêtements et ses parchemins utilisés et s'était aperçu que c'était le dernier jour pour le rendre. Pourquoi criait-il alors ? Parce que Mme Pince avait eu la brillante idée de fermer la bibliothèque pendant une semaine pour des « vacances bien méritées » avait elle dit en partant les valises bouclées vers le Poudlard express.

Il finit par être devant la bibliothèque. Harry l'ouvrit doucement par un alomora et passa la tête à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Personne ne semblait être ici. Certain qu'il n'y avait personne, il entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Il prit son livre dans son sac et se dirigea vers la deuxièmes étagère. Il le déposa lentement avant de se retourné pour amorcé un retrait quand il entendu un bruit.

Il s'immobilisa, surpris, tendant l'oreille pour voir d'où le son provenait. Il finit par distinguer un gémissement étouffé qui provenait du fond de la bibliothèque. Étonné et curieux, il se dirigea lentement là-bas, tout en restant discret.

Il finit par atteindre la dernière rangé d'étagère et aperçu une silhouette sur le mur, puis une autre sur la première.

-Hummmmm... je... non... attend ! Dit la voix d'un homme.

-Quoi encore ? Dit une seconde voix masculine

-Je... je veux savoir... pourquoi est-ce que... tu le matte en cour ? Demanda la première voix alors qu'elle repoussé le jeune homme.

-Qui ? S'énerva le seconde voix frustré

-A ton avis ?

La seconde voix soupira.

-On en a déjà parlé non ? Je t'ai dis que je veille à ce qu'il ne fasse rien contre moi...

-C'est faux et tu le sais bien ! S'écria la première voix. Depuis que Potter à gagné la guerre, il ne fait plus rien contre toi...

Harry bloqua sa respiration. C'était de lui qu'on parlait. Il tendit un peu plus l'oreille et s'aventura à regarder un peu mieux les deux ombres.

-Oui mais on sait jamais, ça reste mon ennemie...

-Ton ennemi ? Laisse moi rire ! Si cela avait été ton ennemie, comme tu dis, tu aurais rejoins les rangs de Voldemort comme ton père... au lieu de ça, tu l'a rejoins lui !

-Et alors ? Il n'empêche qu'on a jamais pu s' encaisser tout les deux alors maintenant, si tu veux bien arrêté, j'aimerais continuer ce que j'étais en train de faire dit la seconde voix en revenant près du garçon appuyé sur le mur.

-Non ! Je ne te crois pas ! Je pense qu'il te plait ! Insista la première voix

-Pff... d'abbord, il ne me plait pas, et ensuite même si c'était le cas, en quoi est-ce que ça te concerne ?

-Mais je suis ton petit ami ! S'indigna la première voix

-Mon petit ami ? Tu plaisante j'espère ? On s'envoie en l'air... Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais mon petit ami ! S'exclama la seconde voix sarcastique.

! CLAC !

Harry entendit parfaitement la claque que ce reçu la seconde voix.

-Salop ! Cria la première voix en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Harry entendit le garçon s'avançait vers lui. Ni une ni deux, il s'enfuit vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. Il courut encore pendant une centaines de mètres avant de s'arrêter.

Regardant sa montre, il s'aperçut qu'il était midi. Il alla rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, et le petit groupe se mit en route pour la grande salle.

Durant le trajet, il se remit à penser à la discutions qu'avait eu les deux garçons: « Depuis que Potter à gagné la guerre, il ne fait plus rien contre toi... Si cela avait été ton ennemie, comme tu dis, tu aurais rejoins les rangs de Voldemort comme ton père... au lieu de ça, tu l'a rejoins lui ! ».

On parlait bien de lui... il savait au moins que c'étaient des Serpentards puisque la première voix l'avait appelé « Potter », et que la seconde voix avait des parents du côté de Voldemort...

Il connaissait peu de personne Serpentard qui avait rejoins son camps: il y avait Parkinson, seule fille de Serpentard, éliminé puisque ce n'était pas un garçon... (quoi que...); Crabe et Goyle, mais là aussi cela ne pouvait pas être eux puisqu'il n'alignaient pas deux phrases correct, Zabini, qui aurait pu être l'un des deux si il n'avait pas été 100% hétéro, et enfin, il y avait...

-Malfoy ! Cria Hermione

-Oh... mais qui me parle ? Serais-ce la sang de bourbe ici ? Répondit l'interpellai un sourire ironique

-Espèce de...

-Malfoy... murmura Harry toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui surpris. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry avait arrêté toute ses chamailleries et ne parlait plus à Malfoy. Il ne répondait plus aux multiples provocations que lui lançait le blond et l'ignorait d'un air las.

-Oui Potter ? Puis-je t'aider ou es-tu en train de fantasmé sur mon corps de rêve ? Demanda Malfoy provocateur.

Un petit groupe d'élèves se forma autour d'eux. Il était rare de voir le survivant participait à une joute verbal. Tout le monde attendait donc la réponse du brun, le souffle coupé. A l'étonnement de tous, Harry sourit avant de passé une main caressante sur la joue de Malfoy.

-Tu te maquille Malfoy ? dit-il en regardant le fond de tein qui restait sur ses doigts.

-Je... Draco commença à rougir de honte et de colère mélangé.

-En fait, je me disais que c'était peut-être toi qui fantasmé sur mon corps la fouine... répondit finalement Harry un sourire malicieux.

Draco en resta bouche bée, alors que le brun partait déjeuné sous tous les regards éberlués. Même ses amis en resté sans voix face à la réponse surprenante du brun.

Harry entra donc dans la grande salle ravi de son petit effet et regagna sa place sans un regard pour personne.

« Je sens que ça va être amusant » pensa-t-il.

**Fin du chapitre 1**

_Alors ? Aloooooooooor *yeux de chien battu* qu'en avez-vous pensé de ce « remix », cette autre version de « La Bibliothèque » ?_

_Il faut dire qu'il est dur de ne pas remettre la même chose que dans la version original. _

_Une petite reviews ? En fait, j'en veux plein (oui c'est un ordre !^^) pour savoir vos avis et vos comparaisons entre les deux._

_Et répondez-moi à cette question que je me pose :Je continue ou j'arrête ?_

_**Ce chapitre n'est pas encore corrigé !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Si vous êtes ici c'est que vous avez du apprécié le premier chapitre... j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 2**

-Tu veux dire que Malfoy te matte en cour, qu'il est à présent célibataire parce que son copain la plaqué en lui flanquant une claque (Ron sourit à son jeux de mots pitoyable sous le regard las de ses deux amis) et qu'après sept ans d'insultes tu peux prendre ta vengeance en lui foutant la honte de sa vie ? Récapitula Ron. Une petite question: QU'EST CE QUE TU ATTENDS ?

Harry regarda Hermione l'air suppliant, car elle seule savait qu'il fantasmé sur Malfoy depuis bientôt un an. Hermione soupira. Résigné à aidé une nouvelle fois son meilleur ami.

-Écoute Ron... Tu promet de ne pas te fâcher ? De ne pas crier ? De ne pas en parler et surtout... sache que Harry et moi sommes tes meilleurs amis. Commença-t-elle.

-Ben, qu'est ce qui vous arrivent tous les deux ? On dirait que tu va m'annoncer que Madgonagalle et sa mère. Commença Ron en souriant

-Non... dit Harry

-Que Snape est ton oncle ! Rigola Ron

-Non... dit Hermione

-Ou pire, que tu aime Malfoy ! Finit Ron mort de rire.

-...

Le rire de Ron mourut dans sa gorge, et il palit face au manque de réaction de ses amis. Il comprit qu'il avait juste.

-Non... non... toi et la... et la fouine ? Murmura angoissant Ron.

-Je suis désolé Ron. Je voulais te le dire avant mais je ne savais pas comment tu allais le prendre...

-C'est pas vrai Harry... pas ça... bafouilla Ron blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine.

Ron inspira et expira rapidement, puis, ne pouvant pas supporter le choc plus longtemps, il s'évanouit.

Ses amis se précipitèrent vers lui, et l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie. Une dizaines de minutes plus tard, Ron dormait dans un lit à l'infirmerie sous les regards soulagé de ses amis.

-Alors ? Que vas-tu faire à présent ?

-Et bien... tu sais, il n'as jamais avoué qu'il m'aimai... je veux dire... il n'a sans doute pas de sentiments à mon égards... il veux juste « s'envoyer » en l'air avec moi... dit Harry un sourire triste.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi ne t'as t-il jamais proposé de couché avec lui ? Demanda Hermione pas très convaincue.

-Bah, il n'a pas envie de se ridiculiser en m'avouant que je l'attire... dit Harry certain d'avoir raison.

-Mouai... et donc ? Que vas-tu faire maintenant que tu sais ça ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant son ami sourire mystérieusement face à sa question.

-Tu sais, même si il me veux dans son lit, cela va être très dur pour lui... oh oui, très très **dur**... dit-il son sourire devenu pervers.

Hermione déglutit. « Ne jamais réveiller le chat qui dors... surtout quand le chat en question est un lion... ».

Harry venait de sortir de son premier cour de la journée en soupirant. Il détestait le lundi. Il détestait vraiment le premier jour de la semaine... qui lui rappelait qu'il y avait encore quatre long jours avant le week-end. Il marchait vers son deuxième cour de la journée: Potion. Il allait rechigner quand il se rappela qu'il avait potion avec les Serpentard. Son sourire apparut pour la première fois de la journée et sous le regard surpris de Ron.

Ce fut un jour historique; pour la première fois à Poudlard, un Gryffondor allait en Potion heureux et le sourire au lèvres ! Snape lui même en fut décontenancé avant de reprendre son sourire ironique et de lancé sarcastique:

-Alors messieurs Potter, on se moque ouvertement de son professeur ? Demanda-t-il

-Pas du tout messieurs, je...

-Dix points en moins à Gryffondor pour insolence. Sourit Snape heureux de pouvoir effacer le sourire qu'abordait le brun. Bonne journée rajouta t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

-Espèce de...

-Plait-il ? S'amusa son professeur.

-Bonne journée messieurs ! Répondit hypocritement le Gryffondor.

Harry rejoint ses amis à sa table et sortie ses affaires. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les élèves étaient assis à leur tables et le cour commença.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons préparé la potion...

Harry se ficha totalement des instructions. Tout ce qui comptait à présent c'était Malfoy. Il le détailla sans aucune gène, essayant de réfléchir au moyen d'attirer son attention. Qu'allez-t-il pouvoir inventé ? Hum … il fallait qu'il trouve une idée à la hauteur de notre Serpentard.

-... vous devez donc utilisé une goutte de votre sang. Finit Snape avec un sourire sadique.

Harry saisit l'opportunité qui lui était présenté: se coupé le doigt volontairement (pour la potion bien-sur) et chauffer le Malfoy junior de la façon la plus Serpentard qui soit.

Harry sourit malicieusement. Il savait très bien comment procédé.

Il se mit donc en duo avec Hermione, à son grand étonnement et suivit très précieusement les instructions de la potion. A la fin de la préparation, il fallut mettre une goutte sang. Il s'entailla le doigt, et laissa tombé une goutte avant de se tourner vers Malfoy qui était une table à sa gauche et de lui demander de sa voie la plus gentille:

-Malfoy, aurais-tu par hasard un mouchoir sil te plait.

A cette question, le serpentard s'arrêta de faire sa préparation et se retourna vers l'inconscient qui lui demandait ça pour lui répondre une réplique sanglante mais ces yeux rencontrèrent les yeux émeraudes ET innocent de Harry. Il en fut déstabilisé quelques secondes mais finit par se reprendre:

-Pauvre Petit Potter. Tu ne supporte pas la douleur d'une petite entaille. Je me demande encore comment tu as pu gagné... fit Malfoy un sourire narquois.

-Je dois prendre ça pour un non alors dit Harry qui pensait que son plan marchait à merveille.

-Même si tu agoniser devant moi, que tu perdais tout ton sang,qu'il ne restait plus qu'un mouchoir sur terre et qu'il m'appartenait, ce serait toujours et éternellement NON. Dit Malfoy fier de lui.

-Tant pis alors... je vais devoir l'essuyer tout seul dit Harry.

-Qu'est ce que...

Harry porta son doigt à sa bouche, et lécha la plaie comme un chat lèche du lait, le regard encré dans celui de Draco. Ce dernier, commença à sentir une partie de son anatomie se réveillé face à ce Harry-je-suis-innocent-et-je-te-chauffe-en-cour-de-façon-très-provocante-Potter.

-Espèce de...

-Humm ? fit Harry en regardant Draco devenir de plus en plus rouge.

Ce dernier justement ne put attendre la fin du cour et dut demander l'autorisation d'aller à l'infirmerie (les toilettes) pour soigner son « petit problème ».

Harry sourit intérieurement. Il avait gagné. La 1ère partie de la séduction Malfoy était terminé.

**Fin du chapitre 2**

_Oui... vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, mais à l'inverse de « La Bibliothèque » les chapitres ici sont plus court -3 pages environs- (c'est un peu comme « Après l'orage y'a des dégats »...). _

_Deuxième chose, il y a beaucoup de ressemblances à certains moment (ex: le doigts...). C'est normal : c'est cette fiction qui m'a inspiré pour écrire l'original, donc il y a forcément des similitudes. Dernière chose: Rewiew ? _

_Tchao !_

_Akira-chan20_

_**Ce chapitre n'est pas encore corrigé !**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour vos reviews ! _

_Bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre ! _

**Chapitre 3**

Le deuxième partie de son plan était simple: répéter la même chose qu'à la première partie du plan en plus... provocant, aguichant, sensuelle... bref, ne pas laissé une seule chance de s'en sortir à notre pauvre Serpentard.

Au départ, il dut bien avouer qu'il ne savait pas comment faire pour attirer l'attention du blond sans pour autant que sa classe soit au courant. Le cour au créature magique avait été une véritable aubaine pour lui. Ce jour là, Hagdrid avait fait son cour dehors près de la forêt interdite.

Le cour d'aujourd'hui consisté à aller dans la forêt interdite par binôme et de ramené une fleurs rouge et bleu que mangeais les dorbbil... (nda: Luna sort du corps de Hadgrid ! ^^).

Après la fin de la guerre, le peu de Sepentard qui restait dans l'école (qui avait rejoins les lumières) se sentaient très bien avec les autres élèves. Les relations inter-maisons ne s'étaient jamais aussi bien portées !

Les groupes fut donc partagés: il y avait Théodor avec Neville, le premier couple gay qui fut découvert... suivi par tant d'autres. Ginny et Luna (qui était passé dans la maison des Gryffondors pour être avec ces amis), Hermione et Ron, Lavande et Blaise, qui avait décidé de la mettre dans son lit le soir même, Pansy et Parvati qui s'entendaient à merveille sur les joueurs de Quiditch les plus beaux, et enfin, bon grès mal grès, Draco et Harry s'étaient retrouvaient ensemble.

Draco se renfrogna... certes, les relations inter-maisons s'étaient amélioré mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait faire copain-copain avec la bande à Potty ! Il soupira, résolu à souffrir en silence. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu était l'intervention de Potter par la suite...

-Alors, je vous rappel une dernière chose: vous devez ramené la plante « rénite » qui est rouge et bleue et très reconnaissable. Attention néanmoins à certaines choses: d'abord, vous devez la cueillir avec une paire de gants. Elle ne dois pas vous touché la peau, sinon elle dégage un produit sur votre corps qui est... hum... c'est un peu aphrodisiaque. Les élèves sourirent devant la confusion de leur professeur.

Blaise siffla encouragé par quelques autres garçons et rirent. Les filles, rougissaient en se demandant si cela avait un effet aussi efficace sur les garçons que sur elles.

-Silence ! Souffla Hadgrid. La deuxième chose c'est que si elles se sentent agressées, elle dégage une odeur et...

-Bon on peut y allé là ? J'ai pas que ça à faire moi, souffla Draco impatient. Il n'attendit d'ailleurs pas la fin des explication et s'aventura dans la forêt pour en finir au plus vite.

-Et ! Attends moi ! Cria Harry en courant vers lui.

Quelques minutes donc, les deux garçons étaient en train de marcher dans la forêt humide en cherchant du regard la-dites fleure.

Harry ne faisait que peu attention à son entourage. Il cherchait une nouvelle façon de séduire le Serpentard, mais n'avait franchement pas d'idées. C'est alors que par chance, il trouva la «rénite».

-Hé ! Malfoy, y'a la fleur dit-il en enfilant ses gants.

Draco, qui ne voulait certainement pas que Potter ait tous le mérite de leurs recherches, bouscula le brun et s'empara de la fleur... sans gants.

Le blond ne s'aperçut de son erreur que trop tard. Il relâcha la fleur en un éclair et regarda sa main d'un air terrorisé. Pour sa part, Harry regardait le blond en se demandant si Hadgrid avait dit vrai ou bien si il pouvait y avoir une exception. Il eut la réponse bien vite quand il vu le blond tremblé avant de tomber à genoux. Les joues rougis d'excitation, haletant, les yeux brulants de désir, le blond était définitivement en train de perdre pieds.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'approcha donc du garçon sans s'apercevoir que la fleur était à ses pieds. La fleure qui se sentait menacée lâcha donc une odeur âcre.

Harry baissa reporta son regard sur le Serpentard. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Il n'avait pas entendu la fin de la phrase de Hadgrid. Que faisait l'odeur de cette plante ?

-Ahhhhh... hummmm...

Harry, éberlué, vu le blond commencé à enlevé sa chemise et se caresser ses tétons durcie. Le blond planta son regard dans celui du brun et lécha avec sensualité ses lèvres rosis. Il laissa sa main droite vagabonder sur son torse pâle avant de la passer sur son pantalon qui se serrait de plus en plus.

-Po... Potter... que... Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Draco alors qu'il enlevé son pantalon sous le regard envieux d' Harry.

-Q... Quoi ? Comment ça ? T'es en train de te... enfin tu ne veux pas que je te fasse un dessin si ?

-Tu comprends pas... hummmmmmm... je... ne commande plus rien. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Mes mains bougent toutes seules ! S'écria Draco en regardant Harry paniqué.

-Tu veux dire que... que tu ne peux pas t'arrêter ? Mais alors... c'est cette odeur qui a du te rendre comme ça. D'abord le contacte avec la peau est un aphrodisiaque et ensuite l'odeur qu'elle dégage prend possession de tes sens et fait réagir ton corps sans que ton cerveaux de ne veule... explica Harry.

-POTTER ! Fais quelques chose ! Dit Draco en sentant ses mains insinuée dans son pantalon. Je sens que je... haaaaa... je vais jouir si je continu comme ça !

-Ou est le mal ? Peut-être que cela va s'arrêter dès que tu aura eu un orgasme. Et puis je ne vois pas trop ce que je peux faire.

-REFLECHIS VITE PARCE QU'IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE ME FASSE JOUIR DEVANT TOI ! cria Draco tout en déboutonnant son pantalon bien malgrès lui.

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu ne veux pas te satisfaire devant moi ? Demanda Harry narquois

-BIEN SUR QUE OUI ! C'EST TELLEMENT HONTEUX QUE JE NE POURRAIS PLUS SORTIR DE MA CHAMBRE SI CELA ARRIVE, OU ALORS JE FINIRAIS MES JOURNEES A ASKABAN POUR T'AVOIR TUE, ALORS ARRETE MOI ! Cria une fois de plus le blond en faisant passant ses mains sur son sous-vêtement déformé par une bosse.

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il est vrai que si cela lui était arrivé, il n'aurait pas voulu se toucher devant quelqu'un sans le vouloir. C'était quelques chose d'intime, de personnel et seul des amants étaient autorisé à le voir... et Harry comprenait cela seulement que pouvait-il faire ? Il fallait bien que le Serpentard jouisse pour que cela s'arrête ? Alors comment le faire jouir sans pour autant qu'il se touche ?

Et c'est là que Harry eut l'illumination. Un sourire espiègle prit place sur ses lèvres sous le regard plus que soucieux du Serpentard.

-Très bien Malfoy. Je vais accéder à ta demande. Je te promet que tu ne pourra pas te toucher... dit-il en faisant apparaître une corde.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le blond avait les mains attachées en hauteur au dessus de sa tête et la corde était attachée elle-même à une branche. Le blond, debout de toute sa longueur était dans la total incapacité de se toucher même si il le voulait. Seul problème: il avait le pantalon baissé jusqu'au genoux, le torse nu et une partie de son anatomie était un peu plus douloureuse.

-Haaa... le blond gémit. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Certes, il ne pouvait plus faire un mouvement pour se satisfaire, mais son excitation était telle qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir.

Harry sourit, en s'approchant tel un felin de lui.

-Po.. Potter... qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Draco incertain.

Harry sourit de plus belle en tournant autour du blond.

-C'est très simple Draco, je vais te satisfaire... dit-il en employant sa voix charmeuse.

-Quoi ?

-Ho, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te toucherais pas. Je ne suis pas du genre à profiter de la faiblesse des autres. Non.

-Mais alors... que... je ne... hummmm... comprends pas dit Draco en tournant la tête pour voir le brun le regarder avec envie.

-C'est très simple: je n'ai aucune envie de voir un mec se branler devant moi alors qu'il n'en a pas envie. Par contre, je ne suis pas contre un changement de rôle.

Le visage de Draco se décomposa. Non... il n'allait tout de même pas… Il réalisa alors la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait: excité, sans pouvoir se satisfaire, avec son pire ennemie devant lui qui allait... le chauffer ?

-Non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ? S'exclama Draco. Je refuse. Va-t-en !

-Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, tu n'es pas en position de marchander. Si tu n'as pas envie, alors ne regarde pas, voilà tout. Tu peux encore fermer les yeux que je sache non ? Dit Harry en faisant apparaitre un fauteuil devant Draco.

-Parfaitement. Je ne regarderais ça pour rien au monde même si je dois être exciter pendant des heures.

-Tu oublis tout de même une petite chose mon cher Malfoy. Dans une heure on doit être revenu, chez Hadgrid, et si nous ne sommes pas là alors il partiront à notre recherche... dit Harry en laissant sa phrase en suspent.

-Je... je ne regarderais pas. Fit Draco en ferment le plus possible ses yeux. Il était hors de question qu'il voit le survivant en train de le... Rhaaaa ! Il ne voulais même pas y penser.

Harry sourit malicieusement: voyons combien de temps le Serpentard allait-il tenir avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Harry s'installa sur le fauteuil et en un coup de baguette, il changea sa tenue de sorcier en un beau jean qui le moulait à la perfection et un tshirt sans manches blanc. Il réfléchit quelques seconde à comment il allait procédé avant de sourire satisfait de son plan.

Il commença à fermer les yeux en pensant à Draco, à la façon dont il l'avait vu tout t'a l'heure en train de se toucher, de se caresser... il ne fallut pas très longtemps avant que sa fierté masculine ne réagisse. Son imagination fit le reste et en moins d'une minutes, il était déjà bien excité. Il commença donc par lécher deux de ses doigts de la main gauche et les posa sur son torse par dessus la chemise blanche. Il appuya sur ses tétons durcie et laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

Draco n'ouvra pas les yeux, décidé à ne voir cela à aucun prix, et se forçant à ne pas entendre les bruits que faisait Harry.

-Hummm... fit Harry en laissant ses mains descendre le long de son torse.

Les bonnes résolutions de Draco commençaient peu à peu à s'effacer.

-Non. Il faut que je tienne pensa-t-il en ferment fermement ses yeux. Pendant ce temps, Harry passa ses mains sous sa chemise et les remonta pour revenir jusqu'à ses tétons. Il appuya dessus tout en gémissant de bien-être. S'il avait pu, il les auraient mordu lui même tant cette zone était sensible pour lui. Pendant qu'une de ses mains martyrisait cette petite boule de chaire rose, l'autre redescendit jusqu'à la boucle de sa ceinture. Il commença à la défaire ponctué de gémissements.

Draco commençait à craquer. Bien qu'il ne le veuille pas, son corps tout entier aspiré à être comblé, et pour cela il avait besoins soit de ses mains, soit de Potter. Et maintenant qu'il était dans l'incapacité de se toucher lui-même, il ne lui restait que la deuxième solution: Potter.

Timidement, il ouvrit un œil pour voir ce que faisait Potter. Il ne fut pas dessus car, dès le moment ou il aperçu le brun, ses yeux s'ouvrirent tous les deux de stupeur.

Potter, qui avait à présent sa chemise complètement ouverte et son pantalon ouvert était tout bonnement en train de se caresser le boxer déformé d'une main et de se lécher les doigts de l'autre. Harry sourit quand il s'aperçut que Draco avait enfin ouvert les yeux. Il planta alors ses yeux émeraude dans ceux métallique en fusion de Draco et émis un petit bruit de suçons avec sa langue.

-Hmmmmm...

Draco, bien qu'excité depuis déjà un moment sentit son corps répondre à l'appelle silencieux du Gryffondor qui ressemblé plus à en Serpentard dans cette situation.

Draco lâcha du regard les yeux du brun et les fit descendre jusqu'à sa bouche si tentatrice. La langue tournait et retournait sans arrêt autour des deux plus grands doigt de Harry. Tel un enfant suçait sa sucette, Harry léchait ses doigts. Il baissa encore un peu plus le regard pour voir le torse halé du brun. Ses muscles taillés auraient concurrencé avec ceux d'un dieux et sa peau était telle que même un homme bronzé l'aurait jalousé. Enfin, son regard fit capté par sa main droite qui caressait tranquillement sa fierté déjà bien dressé par dessus le sous vêtement. A cet instant précis, la seule chose à laquelle pensé Draco était pourquoi le brun n'enlevait-il pas son sous-vêtement si dérangeant.

Comme pour répondre à cette question, et sans cri égard, le brun passa l'un des doigt de sa main gauche sous le boxer. Harry gémis à ce contact direct entre les deux partis de son corps.

-Dra... Draco... fit-il les joues rouges de plaisir.

Cette visions était un véritable appel à la luxure. Personne de parfaitement constitué n'aurait pu résisté à cela et aurait tout de suite sauté sur le survivant pour faire l'amour sur le champs. Et Draco était parfaitement constitué. Seul problème: il était attaché. Et tout le monde sait qu'il est difficile d'aller vers quelqu'un lorsqu'on est ficelé par les deux mains à un arbre. Draco était donc tiraillé par son envie dévorante de faire l'amour sauvagement au brun et se détacher de ce maudit arbre.

Harry le comprit mais décida de continuer de jouer avec lui en passant toute la main droite sous son boxer. Cette fois ci, il cria de plaisir en sentant sa main se resserrer sur son membre dréssé.

Draco quand à lui gémissait de plaisir et de frustration mélangé en voyant le brun se caresser comme ça.

-Draco... hummmmm... Dra... co... hummmmmmm

-Purée Potter... détache moi tout de suite ! Fit Draco en se démenant pour essayé de se détacher.

Harry sourit et fit disparaître son pantalon sans bouger de sa chaise. A présent, le blond pouvait parfaitement bien voir la main droite d'Harry faire des mouvements de vas et viens sous son boxer. De plus en plus excité, Draco gémit.

-Po... Potter, détache moi maintenant ! Implora-t-il

Cette fois ci, Harry se leva tout en gardant sa main sous son boxer. Il s'approcha de lui une lueur séductrice dans les yeux.

-Tu aime ce que tu vois ? Tu aime hein ? Dit-il à un mètres de lui.

-Oui. ne put que répondre Draco.

-Tu veux en voir plus ? Demanda-il d'une voix suave.

-O...oui.

-Que veux-tu voir ? Demanda-t-il joueur.

-Tu le sais très bien Potter ! Arrête de t'amuser et détache moi.

-Que veux-tu voir ? Redemanda-t-il comme si il n'avait rien entendu.

-Potter... supplia presque le blond.

Harry enleva la main de son sous-vêtement et...

**Fin du chapitre 3**

_Qu'entends-je ? Serais-ce des suffocations ? Serais-ce des cris d'indignations ? Serais-ce des insultes O_o ? Oui... j'avoue je suis un peu -beaucoup- sadique mais tout de même ne m'en veiller pas trop ^_^_

_Sinon, comment trouvez-vous la différence entre les deux versions ? Vous préférez-plus celle-ci qui ne traine pas pour mettre des moments plutôt « hot » entre nos deux héros ? Ou bien préférez-vous la première version qui allonge pour arrivé à un lémon à la fin ? _

_Dites-moi tout par des reviews ! _

_Tchao !_

_Akira-chan20_

_Ps. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre je vais mettre mais la fin ne sera pas longue. Elle ne dépassera pas la première version et il n'y aura pas d'épilogue cette fois-ci. A la prochaine ! _

_**Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé !**_


	4. Chapter 4

_La suite enfin ! ^_^_

**Chapitre 4**

Harry enleva la main de son sous-vêtement et... les passa sur le torse pâle du blond.

-Je... humm... je croyais que tu ne me toucherais pas ?

-J'ai changé d'avis. Après tout, je t'ai bien chauffé, il faut bien que je te soulage maintenant.

-Qu'est ce que...humm... ?

-T'inquiète, je ne vais que **te **faire plaisir.

-Hein mais quHUMMMMMM...

Sans prévenir, Harry s'était mis à genoux devant le blond, avait baissé son pantalon rapidement et avait pris en bouche son sexe. Pour Draco se fut une véritable décharge électrique et un tourbillons d'émotions qui l'envahir. Pour Harry, c'était bien plus que cela. Il goutait la semence de la personne qu'il aimait, il goutait au fruit défendue. Et c'est au moment ou le blond joui dans sa bouche qu'il sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus s'en passer.

Les cordes de Draco se détachèrent, et le blond tomba à genoux à terre tendit qu'Harry se relevait en se rhabillant. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant qu'il avait pu faire ça au blond ? Celui-ci penserait qu'il voulait faire ça pour le sexe, alors que pour lui, c'était plus... c'était des sentiments, de l'amour ! Pourquoi avait-il voulu jouer au plus fort ? Pourquoi avait-il voulu obtenir un peu ?

Il soupira tristement. A présent, il y avait deux solutions qui se présentait à lui: soit le blond voulait coucher avec lui, et cela voudrait dire qu'il allait le faire sans sentiments; soit il voulait en restait là, et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Il regarda le Serpentard qui avait lancé un sort de nettoyage sur ses vêtements avant de se changer à son tour.

Qu'allait-il faire ?

-Ecoute Potter...

-Je sais. Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire.

-Mais je... enfin je t'en dois une, alors... enfin, si un jour tu as envie de quelques chose que ce soit... dans ce domaine là ou autres, tu peux me demander. Je... je le ferais. Dit le blond un peu gêné.

-C'est bon, tu ne me dois rien. On peux dire que je l'ai fait avec plaisir.

-Non, je tiens à te rendre l'appareil. Dit le blond avec conviction.

-Mais non tu...

-Je t'ai dit que si.

-Bon. Tu as dit tout ce que je veux n'est pas ?

-Oui. Dans les limites du responsables bien-sûr, dit le blond en redoutant tout de même ce qu'allait choisir de faire le brun.

-Très bien. Ferme les yeux.

-Quoi mais...

-Ferme les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Ferme les yeux, cela ne va pas durer. Allé. Tu te défile ou tu ne veux plus le faire ? Demanda Harry en souriant d'une façon étrange aux yeux du blond.

-Bien sur que non ! Fit-il fermement en fermant ses yeux.

Harry regarda le Serpentard. Ce serait la dernière fois. A présent, il fallait qu'il l'oublie. Il le voyait bien à la façon de faire du blond... il ne parlerait jamais de sentiments avec lui. Jamais. Il s'approcha de lui, et passa une main caressante sur son visage, avant de poser sa bouche sur celle du blond.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes pourtant, le blond pu sentir que quelques chose clochait. Ce n'était pas le goût acre de son sperme, mais il sentait qu'à travers ce baiser le Gryffondor lui faisait passer un goût amer. Un petit air de tristesse... Il sentit son cœur se serrait. Pourquoi le brun était-il triste ? Regrettait-il ce qu'ils venaient de faire ensemble ? Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Harry avait disparu.

-Donc tu veux dire que tu as couché avec lui et que tu es partie sans lui avoir avoué ses sentiments ? Récapitula Hermione.

-Non, pas tout à fait « coucher », je... commença Harry.

-Ne joue pas sur les mots sil te plait ! S'énerva la meilleure amie du brun.

-Oui... désolé. Fit-il penaud.

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as fait ça si c'était pour l'oublier ensuite.

-C'est pas ma faute ! A cause de cette maudite fleure aphrodisiaque, il a commencé à... fit Harry comme un enfant qui a fait une bétise.

-Je sais ! Mais c'est toi qui a continué !

-Oui... désolé. Dit Harry en baissant la tête.

-Pfff... je ne te comprend pas Harry. Tu avais dit que tu le provoquerais, tu avais dit qu'il allait souffrir et qu'il faudrait du temps avant qu'il ne puisse t'avoir dans son lit... alors pourquoi merlin tu as fait ça ?

-Je n'ai pas pu résister ! J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi, avec un Draco chaud comme la braise, et en plus en train de gémir... enfin je te l'ai dit hein ? Mais je ne regrette pas... même si il l'a fait sans sentiments, et même si c'était une seule et unique fois, je ne regrette pas et je le garderai toute ma vie en mémoire ! Fit Harry pensivement un sourire aux lèvres.

-Rhaaaaaaa ! Tu m'énerve ! Et en plus, je te rappel que tu ne sais pas ce que lui pense. Après tout, il se peut, qu'il est lui aussi des sentiments pour toi !

-Hermione ! Je sais que tu es très optimiste, mais il y a une limite... Tu vois Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpentard, et narcissique au possible, « aimer » quelqu'un d'autre que lui ?

-Oui ! Ce n'est pas impossible !

-Et bien non ! Moi, je ne le vois pas du tout faire ça ! Sans compter, je te le rappel une fois de plus, que nous sommes ennemi depuis toujours, que je suis à Gryffondor, et que...

-Vous avez couché ensemble.

-... nous avons couché ensemble.

-Résous-toi Harry. Tu ne pourra pas l'oublier sans savoir.

-Bien sur que si. Je sais déjà qu'il ne m'aime pas.

-Je suis sûr que non. Moi, je pense que toi aussi tu as un doute. Tu sais ce que tu devrai faire ? Tu devrais lui demander pour être certain de ses sentiments vis-à vis de toi. Fis Hermione sûr d'elle.

-Mais je ne peux pas ! S'offusqua Harry.

-Qu'à tu à perdre ? Au pire il se moque de toi, te ridiculise devant tous Poudlard et te rejette publiquement.

-Merci Hermione, je crois que tu viens de me donner la force nécessaire pour lui déclarer ma flamme !

-Et au mieux, il partage les même sentiments que toi, vous sortez ensemble pour finir heureux jusqu'à la fin de vos jours.

-Tout bien réfléchit, je préfère encore vivre dans l'incertitude dit Harry en amorçant une retraite stratégique qui échoua lamentablement.

-Harry ! S'écria Hermione.

-Quoiiiiiii ?

-Tu va me faire le plaisir d'aller voir Malfoy et de lui dire tout ce que tu as sur le cœur !

-D'accord.

-Il est bien sur évident que tu n'utilisera pas un quelconque sort d'oubliette !

-Mais-euuuuuu !

-Allé, donne moi ta baguette !

-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça Mione, je t'en pris ! Pas ça ! Implora à genoux le grand Sauveur de l'humanité.

-Allé ! Donne vite ! Cela ne marche plus avec moi Ry.

-D'accord abdiqua Harry en lui donnant sa baguette.

-Maintenant va le voir et avoue-lui. Je suis avec toi.

-J'espère bien, parce que c'est toi qui va subir mes crises de dépressions lorsqu'il m'aura rejeté.

-Je sais...

-Qui devra prendre sur toi lorsque je serais en pleure ou au contraire en colère contre le monde entier.

-Je sais...

-Qui devra prendre mes cours lorsque je sècherais.

-Je... Harry !

-Ben quoi ? Au moins j'aurai essayé !

-Allé va-t-en maintenant ! Je ne veux plus te voir ici. Hors de ma vue, et ne reviens pas avant d'avoir fait ce que je t'ai dit.

-Oui maman, dit Harry en sortant de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

**Fin du chapitre 4**

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère que vous ne vous ennuyez pas... j'ai vraiment envie de rajouter des scènes ''hot'' entre Harry et Draco, sans mettre la potion... donc, voilà, patientez encore un peu, la fin n'est pas très loin. _

_Tchao !_

_Akira-chan20 :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture à tous ! ^_^_

**Chapitre 5**

-Mais Hermione-euuuuuuu ! Je t'en pris rend moi ma baguette-euuuu !

-NON !

-Mais cela fait 3 jours que je ne l'ai pas ! Alors rend la moi maintenant. Tu ne trouve pas que tu m'as assez puni ?

-Je ne te puni pas Harry. Je te donne une leçon. Va lui dire ce que tu ressent et après je te rendrai ta baguette sans faute !

-Mais je ne peux pas !

-C'est bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir eu cette conversation. A mais oui, c'était hier, et avant-hier, et aussi avant-avant-hier ! Et il me semble aussi que depuis trois jours, le fait que tu insiste sans arête ne m'a pas fait changer d'avis alors maintenant: VA VOIR MALFOY POUR LUI DIRE QUE TU L'AIME !

-Pfff... j'y vais, j'y vais.

Vous l'aurait compris, cela faisait exactement trois jours que Harry n'avait plus sa baguette et ses constants harcèlement ne faisaient aucune fléchir la jeune lionne. Harry avait bien sûr essayé de voir Malfoy depuis ce jour, mais à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait, il se rappelait sans arrêt ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt, et son courage fondait comme neige sous le soleil. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à allé voir le Serpentard, mais il avait vraiment besoin de sa baguette. Bien sûr, il avait demandé de l'aide à son meilleur ami Ron, mais ce dernier n'avait été d'aucune utilité fasse à Hermione. Il en était donc au même point qu'il y a trois jours.

Il marchait dans un des couloirs du château allant là ou ses pieds le menaient, et perdu dans ses pensées.

De son côté, Draco était lui aussi dans un état semblable à celui du brun. Il ne savait plus quoi penser qu'en à l'attitude du brun. Après le cour de créature magique, il était retourné directement dans sa chambre pour allait se changer, et il avait eu le temps de réfléchir longuement à cette histoire, et récapituler depuis le début:

D'abord Harry, qui depuis la fin de la guerre ne faisait que l'ignorer, lui avait mis la honte devant quelques élèves de Poudlard en divulguant qu'il avait du fond de tein sur sa joue, et cela sans aucune raisons apparentes (en tout cas, ce n'était plus le genre du brun qui se fichait des disputes qu'il avait avec ses amis...).

Ensuite, il l'avait chauffé en cour de Potions sous tout les regards des élèves (enfin, personne ne regardait, mais quand même, il n'avait pas du tout était discret), et là aussi, il n'y avait aucune raison à cet acte provoquant.

Après cela, il avait carrément fait un strip tease (d'accord, d'accord, pas un «strip tease» à proprement parlé, mais il s'était tout de même masturbé devant lui, sans LA MOINDRE PUDEUR !), et cela pour que Draco puisse jouir.

Et enfin, comme si cela n'avait pas suffit, il l'avait sucé jusqu'à ce qu'il est un orgasme, sans qu'Harry n'est aucun plaisir... car même si le blond avait été satisfait, il doutait sérieusement que le brun, lui, est eu un orgasme.

Et quand Draco lui avait dit qu'il lui rendrait l'appareil il n'avait voulu qu'un baiser... à quoi tout ça rimait-il ? Pourquoi le sauveur faisait un pas en avant puis deux pas en arrière ? On aurait dit qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, et l'instant d'après qu'il était incertain... Depuis trois jours, le blond ne faisait que ruminait ses pensées dans sa tête, essayant en vain de trouver une réponse au comportement du brun...

Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que le brun avait l'air si triste lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé ? Est-ce qu'il voulait plus que ça avec le blond ? Voulait-il une relation sérieuse ou juste coucher avec lui parce qu'il avait le corps le plus convoité de Poudlard ? (nda: Moi: Heu... Draco, tu pourrait avoir un peu plus de modesté non ? Dray: Et j'en ai crois moi... sinon j'aurais dit, le corps le plus sexy et le plus convoité de Poudlard, et du monde entier... je pense que si les extra-terrestres existaient, ils voudraient un corps comme le mien ! Moi:... mon dieux, quelle modestie en effet -_-'').

Non, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser. Il était 22heures et Draco, préfet des Serpentards, faisait sa ronde comme chaque soir dans le château. Il marchait à travers tout Poudlard depuis maintenant une heure quand il entendit des bruits de pas qui venait dans sa direction. Décidé à se sortir Potter de ses pensées, il se cacha derrière un pilier, et attendu que la personne parvienne jusqu'à lui. Il allait se faire une joie de lui enlever des points, et si c'était un Gryffondor, ce serait encore mieux.

Les pas se firent de plus en plus proche, et une ombre apparu au bout du couloir. Draco, de là ou il était pouvait voir la personne avançait mais n'arrivait pas distinguer son visage. Petit à petit, il put entendre en plus des pas, que cette personne parlé. Il savait à présent que c'était un garçon, et allait sortir de sa cachette quand il entendit son nom. Surpris, il s'immobilisa pour écouter ce que le garçon disait:

-« Malfoy, veux-tu sortir avec moi ? » Non... ça ne va pas, il va me rire au nez, je le vois gros comme une maison... « Malfoy, après ce que l'on a fait dans la foret, je pensais que nous pourrions allé plus loin tout les deux... » Pff... la il va sans doute être abasourdie... «Malfoy, je sais que mon comportement peux paraître étrange ses dernier temps, mais depuis que j'ai entendu la discutions que vous avez eu, toi et un mec, je...» non, cela ne va pas ! « Malfoy, comme je savais que tu avait une attirance pour moi, j'ai voulu jouer avec le feu, en te chauffant, mais je me suis finalement brulé...» D'accord, je vire Poudsouffle... Pfff... qu'est ce que je vais faire, si je ne lui dit rien, Hermione va encore garder ma baguette, et je ne pourrait pas l'avoir sans... Rhaaaaaaaaa ! *

Draco, toujours caché derrière un pilier vit Harry apparaître devant lui. Choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il ne bougea pas et laissa partir Harry sans l'avoir intercepté. Complètement abasourdie, il se dirigea vers sa chambre avec une démarche digne d'un robot. Il entra dans sa chambre les yeux toujours dans les vagues, et les neurones de son cerveaux, toujours en panne. Il s'assit sur son luxueux lit et mis bien une demi-heure à se remettre en service.

-QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? cria-t-il. Alors comme ça tu m'as entendu ! Ha mais je comprends tout maintenant: le maquillage, parce que tu as du entendre qu'il m'avait giflé, la provocation en cour parce que tu savais que je te regardais parfois, et le cour de créature magiques... ho mon dieu, mais alors il savait que je n'était pas indifférent... mais attend une seconde, il a dit qu'il voulait « sortir avec moi », mais est-ce que il m'aime pour autant ? Non... enfin si, ou alors il veux sortir avec moi comme ça ? Non... haaaaaa ! Mais pourquoi c'est si compliqué ? Mais attend voir, il m'a chauffé pour se marrer en fait ? Donc il voulait se foutre de ma gueule au départ ? Un sourire espiègle mélé au sadisme prit place sur les lèvres du Serpentard.

-Alors comme ça, cela t'a fait rire de me voir bander en plein cour hein ? Si tu m'aime, cela doit dire que techniquement je dois te faire le même effet non ? Humm... intéressant, mais voyons voir un peu ce que je pourrais faire... ha mais, je ne peux pas, si je tente quelques chose, en trois secondes, je suis désarmé et... mais non ! Il n'a plus sa baguette jusqu'à ce qu'il m'est avoué ses sentiments... Héhé ! Je crois que j'ai une super idée... oh oui Potter, moi aussi je t'aime mais crois moi qu'avant ça, tu va subir une douce vengeance...

Harry sentit une aura menaçante traverser tout le château, mais n'y fit pas attention. Après tout, Draco pourrait le pardonner s'il lui avouer ses desseins premiers... non ?

Le lendemain, Draco Malfoy se reveilla de très très bonne humeur, et la moitier des Serpentard, était en train de faire leurs valises pour partir loin, très très loin, de ce Draco Malfoy heureux, car comme on le sait tous, Draco était heureux qu'a de rares occasions: la mort de son père, il avait eu un rictus et un mouvement de tête pour le survivant. Lorsqu'il avait eu la meilleure moyenne en potion il avait sourit victorieusement face à une Hermione dépitée. Enfin, à chaque fois qu'il avait jouait un tour au Gryffondor, et en particulier au trio, il se levait d'excellente humeur et avait un étrange rituel qui faisait pâlir la totalité des Serpentard: il sourait. Rien d'anormal à ça pour le commun des mortelle, mais pour Draco Malfoy, sourire d'une façon ni sadique, ni moqueur, ni sarcastiques, narquoise... de sourire joyeusement en somme, était définitivement étrange et ne signifiait qu'une seule chose: Que Draco allait en faire baver à Potter !

De son côté, Harry avait enfin pris sa décision: il allait parler à Malfoy aujourd'hui même. Il était enfin décidé à lui avouer ses sentiments, et rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de se déclarer ! Il était neuf heures du matin, et Harry et ses deux amis allaient manger dans la grande salle. Quand il arriva, il s'installa non sans avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à la table des Serpentard. Il n'y vit pas Draco et se dit que il le verrait sans doute dans quelques minutes.

L'heure du courrier arriva, mais il ne s'en occupa pas. Pourtant, il reçu quelques chose ce jour là. Une petite boite en carton verte pâle avec un fil or qui faisait un nœud en papillon dessus. Surpris, il l'ouvrit, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de n'y voir qu'un petit bout de papier... De plus en plus surpris par ce cadeau mystérieux, il prit la lettre entre ses doigts et allait la lire quand il entendu ses meilleurs amis lui dirent qu'il fallait qu'il aille en classe. Il fourra la lettre dans sa poche et allait faire de même avec la petite boite en carton mais celle-ci disparu dans un léger « Pop !».

Harry sourit devant cette étrange cadeau et alla en cour. Arrivé là-bas, il entra dans la pièce, et s'installa au fond de la classe pour être tranquille. Il se foutait royalement du cour, et prit le papier qu'il avait mis dans sa poche de plus en plus curieux de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Il ouvrit la petite enveloppe, et y vu une fine écriture en italique:

«_Tes pensées, ton âme sœur entendra, mais parole tu perdra. A minuit tu recouvrera ta voix, et amour heureux tu vivra_.»

Harry sourit: il savait bien qu'il était convoité par plusieurs filles, mais de là à lui envoyer une lettre de ce genre... mais il l'aimait bien. Il aimait vraiment bien ce jolie poème. D'ailleurs en est-ce un ? Ou bien est-ce une formule ? Il ne savait pas... il se rassura d'ailleurs en interpelant Ron.

-hé ! Ron, regarde ce que j'ai reçu ce matin.

Ron qui était à côté de lui porta son regard sur Harry.

-Quoi ?

-Une boite en carton dans lequel il y avait une enveloppe, et dans cette enveloppe, il y avait une lettre sur laquelle il y avait écrit ça: «Tes pensées, ton âme sœur entendra, mais parole tu perdra. A minuit tu recouvrera ta voix, et amour heureux tu vivra. » T'imagine si mon «âme sœur» entendait vraiment mes pensées ? Rit-il.

-J'imagine même pas la honte ! T'aurait plus aucune vie privé, ce serait trop galère ! Mais en plus, tu entendrais pas ses pensées à cette personne si ?

-Non... c'est dommage ce truc, d'ailleurs je me demande qui m'a...

-Qui m'a quoi ?

-...

-Ben qu'est ce qui t'arrive demanda Ron qui vu Harry la bouche fermé.

-...

-Allé Harry ! Arrête de me faire une blague, c'est pas possible que tu es perdu la voix comme ça !

-... Harry, la bouche à présent ouverte, essayé désespérément de faire sortir un son de sa bouche, mais rien n'en sortit. Horrifié, il regarda son meilleure ami incrédule.

-Non... ne me dis pas que... enfin que tu peux plus parler !

-... Harry montra du doigt Hermione qui était à côté de Ron.

-Tu veux que j'appelle Hermione ?

Harry secoua vigoureusement la tête pour répondre à l'affirmative.

-Mione, Harry à un problème !

-Quoi encore ? Ne me dis pas que c'est encore cette histoire avec Malfoy, je dirais pareil que d'habitude, pas de confessions, pas de baguette !

-Non... c'est pas ça. Il a perdu la voix. Fit Ron paniqué.

-Ben voyons. Comme par hasard, il l'a perd juste au moment ou il doit dire à Malfoy qu'il l'aime !

-Je te jure que cela n'a rien à voir avec ça, il a reçu une lettre ce matin ou il y avait écrit un truc comme: tes pensées ton âmhummmmphhh ! Ron ne pu terminé sa phrase. Harry avait mis sa main devant la bouche de son meilleur ami.

-Quoi ? Demanda Ron plus que surpris par la réaction de son meilleur ami.

Harry prit une feuille et un stylo et se mit à écrire à toute vitesse. Ron le lut à voix haute à Hermione qui devenait de plus en plus intriguée par Harry.

-Imagine que c'est en formulant la formule que tu ne peux plus parler... j'ai peur que si tu l'a récite, toi aussi tu ne puisse plus parler et que ton «âme sœur» entende aussi tes pensées.

Ron pâli. Il ne remercierais jamais assez la prévenance de son meilleur ami.

-Mais alors c'est vrai cette histoire ? Demanda Hermione qui commençait à réalisé la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son meilleure ami.

Harry secoua une fois de plus la tête.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant le papier que Harry lui tendait.

-...

-Bon, il y a déjà une bonne nouvelle...

-?

-Et bien, à minuit, tu retrouvera la parole et tu vivra heureux avec ton âme sœur !

-... -_-''

-Ne fais pas cette tête Harry. Et puis, qui a fait cette lettre ?

-? Harry ne savait pas du tout. Il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne voyait personne qui puisse se genre de choses.

-Et si c'était Malfoy ? Demanda Ron

Les regards de Hermione et Harry se portèrent sur le rouquin.

-Ben quoi ? C'est possible non ? Après tout, il se peut qu'il est eu vent de ce que tu voulait faire et voilà. Il t'a enlevé la parole.

Harry prit un stylo et écrivit rapidement:

-Pourquoi aurai-il fait ça ? Quel en serait son intérêt ?

-Peut-être qu'il ne sait pas vraiment ce que tu pense et c'est sans doute pour savoir si tu l'aime vraiment.

Harry réfléchit: alors cela voudrait dire que cette personne veux vraiment savoir à quoi il pense ? Il sourit en pensant que toutes les pensées qu'il venaient d'avoir, la personne en question les entendaient.

-De toute façon, tu le saura à minuit ce soir. Tu n'as pas d'autres choix d'attendre jusque là. On ne peux rien pour toi, alors cela ne sert à rien de se poser des questions auxquelles on n'a pas de réponses.

Harry soupira. Elle avait raison, alors cela ne servait à rien de réfléchir à cela. La seule chose qui l'embêter c'est qu'il ne pouvait plus parler à présent.

Draco était mort de rire. Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps au Gryffondor pour tomber dans son piège... quel naif ! Son plan marchait à merveille. A présent, le survivant n'avait ni sa baguette, ni sa voix, et il ne pourrait rien faire contre Draco si il tentait quelques choses... et justement, le blond allait tenter quelques choses...

**Fin du chapitre 5**

_Comme toujours, je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre. Le chapitrer 6, suite et fin de cette fiction est en cour d'écriture. Une petite reviews pour ce chapitre ?_

_Tchao !_

_Akira-chan20 ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Voilà le dernier chapitre de la fiction « La Bibliothèque version 2». Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette fictions et qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ainsi que les ''habitués'' si je puis dire :)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 6**

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait. Il avait l'impression de revenir en temps de guerre ou l'incertitude permanente régnait dans sa tête. Est-ce lui ? Ou bien elle ? Non... pas lui quand même ?

Il se posait exactement les même questions qu'à cette période, lorsqu'il se demandait si telle ou telle personne était un mangemort, sauf que là c'était pour savoir qui arrivait à lire dans ses pensées...

Le déjeuné avait été un véritable calvaire pour lui qui ne cessait de se poser des question qu'en à l'identité de l'expéditeur.

On pouvait dire que du côté de Draco s'était aussi embêtant:

-Rhaaaaa ! Mais il a pas fini de penser à ça ? Il devrait passer à autre choses là ! J'en peux plus moi, je peux même pas manger en paix !

-Ou alors c'est elle ? Pensa Harry en regardant une Poudsouffle de cinquième année.

-QUOIIIIII. Il suspecte une Poudsouffle ? C'est pas possible de suspecter une Poudsouffle ! Mais ça voudrait dire que il me compare à... ELLE ?

-Ou alors lui là-bas ? Pensa Harry en regardant un Serdaigle de septième année.

-Non Harry, je ne suis pas non plus un Serdaigle... en plus il est vraiment trop moche pour que cela soit lui... dit Draco en soupirant.

Et tout le repas se passa de cette façon. Enfin, deux heures sonna et les cours reprirent. Harry n'arrivait pas trop à se concentrer, et quand il y arrivé, cela n'était que pour une période éphémère de quelques... seconde ?

Pendant ce temps, Draco qui était un parfait élève, n'arrivait pas non plus à ce concentrer par la faute du Gryffondor. A chaque fois qu'il essayé de suivre les instructions pour préparer une potions, il n'arrivait pas à aller jusque'au bout en entendant les âneries que pensaient Harry. A chaque fois qu'il essayé de formuler un sortilège il s'emmêler les pinceaux et au lieu de dire par exemple « Lumos » il disait le prénom d'un élève comme « Lavande »... en plein cours. Ce qui provoquait parfois une hilarité collective dans la classe.

Mais qu'importe le nombre de fois il échouait, Draco pensait déjà à comment faire payer le Gryffondor pour ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Enfin 16 heures sonna, et Draco et Harry avaient tous les deux (comme pas hasard ^_-) fini leur cours. Harry sortit de sa salle de cour avec ses deux meilleurs amis quand Hermione proposa d'aller à la bibliothèque. Harry et Ron refusèrent bien évidement, Ron devant s'entrainer au Quiditch pour améliorer son jeu de goal et Harry qui essaya tans bien que mal de lui expliquer qu'il avait besoin de se reposer... Les trois amis se séparèrent donc pour allaient chacun de leur côté, non sans avoir convenu qu'il se rejoignaient à la grande salle pour le diné.

Harry marchait donc en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondor quand, sans qu'il est le temps de dire (ou plutôt de penser ^_^) « ouf » une main lui saisit le poignet et l'attira dans une salle de cour vide. Surpris il se retrouva donc dans une pièce entièrement noir, ou il n'y voyait absolument rien.

Il reprit ses exprits en entendant une voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien, devant lui à a peu prés deux metre de lui.

-Alors Potter... on cherche toujour la mysterieuse personne qui t'a rendu muet ?

-Malfoy ! Pensa Harry

-En chaire et en os !

-Mais alors... tu peux m'entendre ? demanda Harry plus que surpris. Il ne fallut d'ailleurs que quelques seconde avant de comprendre que l'âme soeur en question était le blond.

-Et oui... pas de bol pour toi hein ? Je peux tout savoit. Tu ne peux absolument rien me cacher. Je peux tout savoir de toi, il suffit de demander pour que tu y pense... voyons, commençons par quelques chose de simple Potter: Combien de temps voulais-tu te payer ma tête en m'excitant en cour ?Demanda Draco quelques peu en colère.

Harry fit tout son possible pour ne pas penser à la réponse, mais il ne pouvait allé à l'encontre de ses pensées et Draco su que sans le petit problème de la forêt, Harry aurait continué jusqu'à ce que le blond le supplit à genoux. Harry, horrifié sentit la main du blond serrer son poignet sous la colère.

-Comme c'est drôle hein ? Alors jusqu'à ce que je te supplis à genoux. Quel plan ingénieux Potter, mais sache que je ne me mettrais jamais à genoux devant quelqu'un, et surtout pas devant toi !

-Malfoy... Tu as eu ce que tu voulais non ? D'ailleurs pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Et puis pourquoi je suis la ? Pourquoi il fais noir comme ça ? On est ou la ? Qu'est... dit Harry en commençant à se demander ou voulais en venir le blond.

-Des questions... toujours des questions dit le blond en soupirant de lassitude

-Laisse moi partir !

-Humm... si je dis non que feras-tu Potter

-Je te lancerais un sort !

-Sans ta baguette ? C'est très fort ça Potter !

-J'ai ma baguette ! Dit Harry qui pensait toujours l'avoir sur lui et qui avait complètement oublié que c'était Hermione qui l'a possédé.

-A bon ? Dans ce cas vas-y. Mais est-tu sur que ce n'est pas plutôt miss-je-sais-tout qui la garde ?

-Merde... comment le sait-il ?

-Très simple, j'ai entendu ton monologue que tu as fait en pleine nuit dans le chateau. Tu devrais réfléchir dans ta tête au lieu de parler à tout vas...dit Draco avec un sourire maléfique que Harry ne put voir.

-Ne me pousse pas à bout Malfoy ! Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai battu Voldemort ? Je ne ferais qu'une bouché de toi ! Avec ou sans baguette ! S'exclama-t-il plus pour se donner du courage que pour impressionner Draco.

-Hooo... c'est drole ce que tu viens de dire... parce que non seulement tu n'as pas ta baguette mais en plus tu ne me vois pas puisqu'il fais noir. Seul un chat pourrait y voir à son aise... ou bien as-tu pris une potion contre la nuit ?

-...

-A en croire ton silence, non.

-Tu... tu peux me voir n'est pas ? Tu as bu une potion c'est ça ? Demanda Harry mentallement.

-Exact !

-P... pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Tu n'en a pas assez de jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris ? Tu veux en plus que je me ridiculiser ?

-...

-M... Malfoy ?

-...

Rien. Pas un bruit. Pas un son. Harry commençait à paniquer. Si Malfoy disait vrai, et qu'il avait bu une potion pour voir dans le noir, et si en plus il n'avait ni baguette, ni voix il était quand même mal.

-Bon. Dis-moi ce que tu veux et finisons en une fois pour toute.

-Toi. Murmura Malfoy à l'oreille du brun.

Harry sursauta. Comment avait-il fais pour ce déplacer aussi vite sans qu'il l'entende.

-Arrete de te foutre de ma gueule Malfoy cracha Harry pour cacher sa gene.

-Me foutre de ta gueule ?

-Oui, je sais que c'est de ma faute... j'avoue que je voulais t'emmerder au début. Je t'avais entendu à la bibliotheque avec ton... amant. Et j'ai saisit cette chance pour t'en faire baver... mais je n'ai pas jouer avec tes sentiments. Apres tout je savais que tu me matter, cela ne veux pas dire que tu... m'aime. Dit Harry alors que ses mots lui brulait la gorge. Il savait que ce qu'il disait n'était que trop vrai. Que Malfoy l'ait entendu lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il l'aimait était une chose, mais que lui, Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpentard et ennemie reconnu de Harry Potter l'aime, c'était impossible.

Harry sentit son coeur se serrait: c'était la premiere fois qu'il se disait clairement qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Bien sur, il savait depuis le début de ses sentiments pour lui que le blond ne l'aimerais jamais, mais tant que le principal concerné ne le savait pas, cela ne faisait pas mal...

-Que je joue avec tes sentiments ? Tu me connaie bien mal Potter. Je n'ai jamais jouer avec tes sentiments. Je vais juste te faire payer ce que tu m'a fait pendant deux jours. Et sans un mot de plus, le Serpentard formula un sort qui déshabilla Harry, et il l'emmena sur un lit qu'il avair prévu.

-Alors Potter, vu que tu ne peux pas crier de plaisir comme moi je l'ai fait, tu vas devoir me dire (en pensées bien sûr) tout ce que tu ressens...

-Jamais ! Pensa Harry.

-Nous verrons bien combien de temps tu resiste dit Draco en souriant.

Le blond poussa donc le brun sur le lit, et formula un autre sort qui ficela les bras et les jambes aux barreaux du lit ce qui fit faire à Harry l'étoile de mer (lol =^_^=).

-Malfoy, allume au moins la lumière...

-Non... tu as eu tout le temps de me contempler lorsque nous étions dans la forêt. Maintenant c'est à mon tour de voir comment tu gémis sous mes caresses.

-Mais attends, tu... hummm Harry commençait déjà à gémir rien qu'en sentant la bouche du blond l'embrasser. Il la sentit désendre et faire de petits baiser tout au long de son visage, ses lèvres, sa machoire, son menton, son coup...

-Hummm...

-ça te plait ?

-Je ne te dirais rien ! Oui... (Nda: Foutu pensées va !)

-Alors je continu... Draco mordi la clavicule du brun et y laissa une marque rouge: sa marque. A présent, Harry Potter était à lui et il ne laisserait plus personne le toucher. Enfin il arriva au torse halé du brun. Il lécha ses lèvres avec gourmandise.

-Malfoy, allume la lumière ! Je ne te vois pas, moi.

-Non... je te l'ai dit, c'est moi qui voit, et toi tu sent. Tu verra, tu appréciera mieux si tu ne vois rien. Dit Draco en continuant son exploration. Il fit tout d'abbord glisser ses mains sur les tétons dréssés avec lesquels il s'ammusa quelques secondes, mais qu'il délaissa bien vite pour venir titiller le nombril, zones très sensible chez Harry.

-Ha... hummm... j'en veux plus... encore...

-ça viens, mais un peu de patience Potter... Dit Draco avec un sourire joueur. Il remplaça ses mains par sa langue et repassa son parcoure précédent en s'arretant cette fois un peu plus longtemps sur les tétons de Harry. Harry gémissait (dans sa tête) et demandait plus à ôt Draco arriva à l'objet de ses désirs. Et, tout comme Harry l'avait fait dans la foret, le pris en bouche et le suça avec gourmandises sous les cries de plaisir du brun.

-Encore, encore...

Draco accéléra le mouvement et bientôt Harry sentit qu'il allait jouir.

-Malfoy... Draco, stop ! Je veux jouir quand tu sera en moi, viens en moi.

-Tu n'es pas assez préparé. Attends encore un peu. Dit Draco en approchant deux doigts des fesses du brun.

-Non, maintenant, et tout de suite ! Je ne veux plus attendre. Alors dépèche toi de venir !

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui, allé viens ! Pensa Harry en se décontractant au maximum pour que la douleur soit moins forte.

Devant la demande, Draco accepta, et formula un sort pour qu'apparaisse du lubriant. Il s'en mis sur son sex et doucement pénétra Harry.

-Enlève moi ses cordes et allume la lumière sil te plait !

Draco hésita quelques secondes. Le méritait-il vraiment ?

-Draco ! Je veux te voir, je veux te voir me faire l'amour !

Draco abdiqua et d'un claquement de doigt il fit disparaitre les cordes qui liaient Harry au lit et d'un sort, alluma la lumière.

Lorsque la lumière s'alluma, Harry put enfin voir le visage rougit par l'effort de son amant. Ni une, ni deux, ils enserra ses jambes autour de la taille du blond et vint poser sa tête dans le coup du Sepentard en humant son odeur envoutante.

-Encore ! Pensa Harry

Draco accéda une fois de plus à sa demande et s'enfonça plus profondément en Harry. Quand il sut que le brun s'était habitué à sa présence, il amorça des mouvements lents de vas et viens qui fit gémir Harry. Puis la cadence devint plus forte, ses vas et viens devinrent des coups de butoirs et à chaque coups sur sa prostate, Harry gémissait de plaisir (dans sa tête ^^). Le blond passa à la vitesse supérieur en prenant le sexe d'Harry entre ses doigts et procurant de douces caresses à la même vitesse que ses vas et viens. Bientôt Harry n'y tient plus et joui dans les mains du blond qui le suivit quelques secondes plus tard.

Draco retomba lourdement sur le brun et se retira pour s'allonger au côté du Gryffondor, toujours haletant.

-Je t'aime. Pensa Harry

-...

-Voilà, c'est dit (enfin pensé ^^), j'attends avec impatience tes moqueries qui vont suivre cette déclaration.

-Je ne me moquerais pas. Je... enfin Potter ! Tu sais bien que moi aussi je... j'ai les même sentiments que toi non ?

-Et bien non, je ne sais pas justement ! Sur la lettre y'a dit que l'âme sœur entends tes pensées, y'a pas dit que moi je sois la tienne... alors non, je ne sais pas.

-Attend un peu là, on vient de coucher ensemble, c'est pas un preuve d'amour ?

-Tu couche avec n'importe quel mec bandant dans cette école soupira Harry comme une évidence.

-C'est pas faux, mais pourquoi aurais-je fais cette potion si tu ne plaisait pas plus que ces mecs bandants ?

-Pour te venger... je sais bien que c'est ma faute, que je t'ai provoqué pour arrivé là ou j'en suis, mais...

-Donc tu penses toujours que je ne t'aime pas ? C'est ça ? Alors qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me fasse confiance hein ? Je ne te comprends pas Potter, je croyais que tu m'aimais, je croyais que si on faisait l'amour ensemble tu comprendrais mes sentiments... Tu crois sincèrement que je me serais donné tout ce mal pour un coup de baise ? Demanda Draco avec colère

-Je ne sais plus quoi penser...

-Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais te le dire, mais une seule fois d'accord. Bon... hum...

-Me dire quoi ?

-Tais-toi.

-Je peux pas parler.

-Arrête de penser.

-Ok.

-Bon...Harry James Potter, le survivant et le sauveur de l'humanité, prince des Gryffondor, mec complètement bandant, certes, mais aussi canon, intelligent (quoi que après aujourd'hui je commence à douter...) doux et sensible, aimable avec tes amis... Je t'aime. Je t'adore à la folie, et je voudrais sortir avec toi depuis quelques temps déjà, alors sil te plait, je t'en pris, je t'en supplie, crois en moi, crois en mes sentiments et devient mon petit-ami. Fini Draco les joues rouges et la tête basse.

Harry quand à lui était bouche bée. Il n'avait jamais imaginé voir et entendre Draco lui faire une déclaration d'amour comme celle-là. Si quelques secondes avant il avait des doutes, à présent, il était tout à fait serin et confiant. Une larmes de joie coula sur sa joue.

Draco qu'en à lui osa regarder Harry et ce qu'il y lu dans ses yeux était splendide: de la joie, de l'amour, de la confiance, de la passion, mais surtout, surtout Harry était ému.

-Oui. Dit Harry.

-Ha ! Ça y est ! Il est minuit.

-Hein ? Déjà, mais comment le sais-tu ?

-Tu sais bien la lettre... minuit, vivre avec son âme sœur.

Harry sourit. Comme quoi, le destin présider bien les choses. Son sourire se transforma en sourire pervers:

-Mais dis-moi mon petit Draco, ce ne serais pas à moi de te rendre l'appareil, hum ?

Draco sourit à son tour. Un sourire mutin vint prendre place sur ses lèvres rouges et il répondit de sa voix la plus provocatrice:

-En es-tu certain d'en être capable Potter ? Car dans ce domaine là, je doute que tu m'arrive à la cheville...

-A bon, hé bien vérifions cela tout de suite dit Harry en sautant sur le corps du blond en riant aux éclats.

-ça y est tu crois ? Demanda Hermione à Ron.

-Oui... je crois bien que ça y est. Harry n'est pas revenu de la soirée, et il n'est toujours pas là. Cela ne peux vouloir qu'une chose... dit Ron en souriant.

-Tu as raison. Je suis soulagée de le savoir. Je lui rendrais sa baguette dans la journée. Tiens, cela me fait penser que je n'ai toujours pas rendu le livres des «auto-sorts».

-Hermione tu es redoutable tu sais. Dire à Malfoy que tu lui arrangerai le coup avec un «auto-sorts» pour Harry et ensuite joué la comédie devant lui, je n'arrive pas à le croire...

-Et oui, je le sais bien, mais que veux-tu, il fallait bien faire quelques choses pour ses deux là, et je ne pouvais désâment pas attendre qu'Harry se décide à lui avouer ses sentiments. Alors hier soir, j'ai envoyé un message à Malfoy et il m'a dit qu'il avait quelques projets concernant Harry. Je n'ai fait que l'aider un petit peu... fit une Hermione faussement innocente.

-Ouai, ben j'ai quand même un peu peur là. Bon, je vais y allais Mione... dit Ron en commençant à partir. Puis il se retourna pour la regarder une nouvelle fois: je ne te connaissais pas comme ça dit-il... puis il partie rejoindre Neville qui l'attendait pour aller manger.

-Oh mais mon petit Ronald, tu ne me connais pas du tout même... héhéhé, ce que je te réserve est bien plus drôle que ce que j'ai fait subir (d'accord c'est Malfoy qui a tout fait mais quand même !) à Harry. Je suis sur que tu vas A-DO-RE ! Héhéhéhé...

Et c'est sans se douter des plans diabolique de sa meilleure amie, (qui, vous l'aurez compris, désirait plus que l'amitié du roux) que Ron parti gaiement manger.

~The end ~

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! J'ai beaucoup apprécié écrire cette fiction, même si elle a duré plus longtemps que prévue (autant à l'écrit que pour la poster ^^), et j'espère et je souhaite sincèrement que vous aussi vous l'avez aimé ! _

_Pour les ''habitués'' (voir blabla avant le chapitre en haut !) j'aimerais savoir, si, maintenant que vous avez la fin, vous préférez la version 1 ou la version 2 ? Car même si différentes, elles ont toutes les deux une base identique ^_^ (c'est quoi ce vocabulaire ?)._

_Merci encore et j'espère vous revoir sur une autre de mes fiction !_

_Tchao ! _

_Akira-chan20 :))_


End file.
